


An Alternative Method

by kassanovella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bloodplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kylo Ren, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Glove Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inappropriate use of a Lightsaber, Keep the Mask On, Naked Female Clothed Male, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex, What else did you expect from me, almost, kind of, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/pseuds/kassanovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a spy for the Resistance, you’d always known getting caught was a danger of the job. You just hadn’t been planning on it. But capturing you? They’d made a mistake. If they were convinced they could make you talk, you were prepared to prove them wrong as many times as they wanted. There wasn’t a single tactic they could use to which you hadn’t already inured yourself. </p>
<p>Except one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alternative Method

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bestwithalisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwithalisp/gifts).



> CW: Violent, cruel, unloving, sex. Bloodplay. No aftercare. DUB-CON AS FUCK, VEERING INTO NON-CON. For real, dudes, if this ain't for you, don't read it!

Cold.

If you weren’t certain you were still stuck on the Finalizer, you would have sworn you were strapped to an ice block, instead. Freezing metal was bracing against each of your limbs, muscles sore from the strain of fighting your restraints. The bones in your face throbbed when you shook yourself awake--still aching from the blaster-whip you received only hours ago. But even that hadn’t been enough to make you talk.

After that, you’d spit at the Blaster-Happy trooper, and they’d scoffed. 

“Get Ren for this one,” they’d said, and left you stuck to the metal slab.

Though you knew the name Kylo Ren, you still weren’t sure what that meant for you. But you didn’t particularly care, either. Whoever they brought in next through the door--Kylo Ren, the General, a damn rathtar--you’d spit in that person’s face, too. And they’d _like_ it.

Being a spy for the Resistance, you’d always known getting caught was a danger of the job. You just hadn’t been planning on it. But capturing you? They’d made a mistake. If they were convinced they could make you talk, you were prepared to prove them wrong as many times as they wanted. There wasn’t a single tactic they could use to which you hadn’t already inured yourself. 

You sucked in air through your gritted teeth, goosebumps covering your flesh anew. It wasn’t just the metal that was cold. It was the whole damn room. 

Heavy footsteps beyond the wall, then the loud rush of air past your ears as the metal hatch in front of you drew open. You winced, pupils receding from the glare of white light in the hall. In the center of the white fog, a dark shadow, edges of its form muddled by your adjusting eyes. As it approached, the figure sharpened--a human. All black. Broad shoulders. Tall. Then detail--robes. Cloak. Leather gloves.

Mask.

You smirked, looking straight down the inky visor over his gaze. “Kylo Ren, I presume,” you said. 

The door shut behind him. “My reputation precedes me,” he said. The modulator rendered his voice darker, deeper than you imagined. “Just as yours precedes you.”

“Oh?” you said. “You know about me, then?”

“I’ve watched you for months,” he replied, pacing toward you. “Always a step behind. Imagine my surprise when I learn that we have you on board.”

“Months?” you said. “Didn’t know you liked me that much.”

“Your work frequents our strategy meetings,” he said, and you beamed. Of course it did. “Seems the rumors about your mouth are true.”

“Seems like yours is the only thing that you use.” You raised an eyebrow. “When was the last time you did anything other than walk around and look scary?”

He took a long stride forward. Being so close, you felt the pure power emanating from him like an aura--oppressive, confident, commanding. “Would you like to find out?”

You did your best to shrug despite your immobility. “Do your worst.”

Kylo Ren’s hand extended--you blinked, confused--and your head was flung back by an immense, invisible energy, cracking your skull against the metal. You seethed, biting back a groan of pain, but then you were being pulled forward, joints popping as your body was lifted from the slab. A choked breath escaped your lungs, slipping through the crushing pressure on your ribs. You’d known about the Force--and knew he used it, even--but you’d been skeptical of its power. It never crossed your mind, never even occurred to you that he’d be able to do _this_.

“You broke into a confidential records bank, incapacitated two officers, and were discovered _stealing_ holodisks from our archives,” he said. His fingers twitched, and the tension in your shoulders sharpened. “The knowledge of this location is given only to superior officers. How did you find it?”

Suppressing a wince, you scowled. “I’m not afraid of you.”

Another slight adjustment of his hand, and it felt like your bones would snap. The Force-hold smothered your head like an intangible compactor--long, spindly claws of air combing through your brain--and you whimpered. “How,” he said, tone clipped and focused, “did you find it?”

He was like a leech--extracting your will, your defiance, foraging through the wrinkles of your cerebrum. Anger rose from the ashes of your mind’s defenses, and, summoning the last bit of control in your belly, you inhaled, gathering a wad of saliva at the top of your palate. You made sure you had his visor in your sights before you spit, splattering the face of his mask with thick, wet drool.

Kylo Ren recoiled, dropping you, and you crumbled into the chair, digits trembling, cheeks hot with victory. His glare was evident even behind the visor, gaze like a black knife into your chest as it raked over your body. Something happened, then--something you quickly ignored--a flicker of desire, sparked by the lingering appraisal of his hidden eyes. You held your breath as he dragged his glove over the mess you’d made, forcing the thoughts to the back of your head. Silence hung heavy while you steeled yourself, locked in an empty stare with your captor. Your only regret was being unable to brand the look on his face into your memory. 

A flick of his hand, and the Force was on your neck now--gripping your windpipe, pinching off any avenue for breath you had. “Disgusting girl.”

“Still don’t know who the mole is,” you wheezed.

His fingers twitched for only a second before he dropped his hand to release you, chest puffing with a long breath. You felt it again--his wandering stare, obscured by his mask, it was free to roam over your vulnerable figure. 

Restraints hid your shudder. “You guys really need to get your shit togeth--.”

The slap to your face was harsh, quick--so fast you hadn’t even seen it coming, only felt the impact, the bite of leather at your sore cheek, the pain of your ringing ears. Groaning, you faced him, making out the swelling of his shoulders in your daze. The second your eyes connected, he slapped you again, striking your opposite cheek, pearls of spit flung from your teeth as your neck spun. You didn’t like what it did to you--the bolts of pain shooting through you seemed to take a detour low in your abdomen, burrowing and burning there.

“They already tried that,” you said through your shuddering breath. “There isn’t a single method you can use on me that I haven’t already trained myself to resist.”

Kylo Ren was a raptor, swooping inches front of you, leather hands like talons on either side of your face while his body loomed over yours. “But I imagine there are a few that you can’t train yourself on.” His voice was so low, so close to you, you could almost feel the vibrations ripple off of the synthesizer.

You were baffled by your body’s reactions. The energy rolling off of him tumbled like a waterfall, coursing over you, putting every single nerve ending you had on alert. He was intimidating, terrifying--but the heat of his strength, the extent of his influence had hacked into the reaction centers that would normally supply disgust and horror. Instead, they had been replaced with awe and the still-live fire of arousal. When you should have wanted to kick him away, you discovered a need to wrap your legs around his waist.

“Thought you could use the Force,” you said, dispersing the unwanted musings with a bob of your head.

“And I can,” Kylo Ren replied. One of his hands dropped from its position beside your face, falling to graze your clavicle and moving up to your shoulder. Your breath hitched. “You may warrant an alternative method.”

“What--get the fuck away from me!” you said. For the first time since you’d been captured, you were afraid.

Kylo Ren’s forefinger trailed its way down your arm, the seams of his gloves leaving goosebumps in their wake. He leaned closer, his other hand slipping behind your head to grasp your face--his grip was firm, digging into your already-sensitive skin. Your field of vision was black cloth, black-silver mask, black-black emptiness where eyes should be. 

“I feel it,” he said, craning your head to expose the column of your neck. He wedged the muzzle to your flesh, and you gasped, the cold metal stiffening every hair above your chest. “Your _desire_.”

Whether it was the timbre of his voice, or the resonance of his mask, you were unable to stop your body’s reaction--below your waist, something clenched. “No!” you said, wriggling underneath him. 

“ _Yes_.” His hand was back on your shoulder, sliding down your side, your muscles tensing at his touch. “You loved it when I slapped you,” he said, and smacked your thigh. You squeaked, and he caressed the stinging skin. “Didn’t you?”

A defiant whine rumbled in the back of your throat, face scrunching in protest. There were so many things you hated about what was happening--your stuck limbs, your tingling skin, the cold air--but thing you hated most, easily, was the fact that _he was right_. The ache between your legs was feeding off of his touch, his words, the heat from his body. You’d never trained yourself to resist your own desire.

“Go on,” he said, still speaking into the crook of your neck. The palm on your thigh was moving inward, and you clenched again. “Tell me you loved it.”

“Fuck off,” you said, voice cracking. 

His fingers stuck your flesh as static fizzed from his mask. “You might find it wise to watch your mouth.” Kylo Ren pressed into you, the angle turning his body into an oppressive weight. When his hips connected with yours, he jerked them, letting the hard, thick evidence of his arousal graze your heat. “This is what it does to me.”

You gasped again, loathing the automatic reaction of your hips when they rubbed against his. “Get _off_ ,” you said, ignoring the shiver crawling up your spine.

“Tell me how you found the bank, and I will,” he replied. His hips hadn’t stopped gyrating into yours, sending little shocks of delight through your body that you pretended didn’t exist. Any moan that wanted to leave you was stifled. 

“Not gonna happen,” you said, swallowing. You could do this. 

“Oh?” he said. 

The hand tangled in your hair slid down to your throat--his palms so big they circled your neck with ease--and squeezed, earning a gag. Your pulse thrummed against his grip, the reduced circulation making your face prickle. His other hand had smoothed over to your sex, and two digits skimmed over your heat, glancing off of your clit. The sensation was only heightened by your buzzing brain--and you groaned, so deep in your chest that he couldn’t stop it.

“You like that, too, don’t you?” he said. More static--as if he were clucking his tongue. “Such a naughty little thing.” His finger brushed your clit again, and you felt your cunt throb in want.

“Fuck,” was all you could get out--a curse, an admission of pleasure, a hidden, reluctant plea for more.

Kylo Ren squeezed harder, thumbing your clit through your clothes while he pressed closer into you, suffocating you with his form. “If you want me to stop,” he said, “the information is all I need.”

Even the slight movements he was giving you were enough to grow your hunger, walls continuing to throb as his thumb worked faster along your covered nub. But it wasn’t enough--the fabric was a barrier to your increasing need for release. You whimpered, dizzy now from the choking. 

“I--I’ll never… tell--” you croaked. Your vision was going dark.

Sensing your impending loss of consciousness, Kylo Ren released you, stepping back, and you gulped air like water, the blood that had pooled in your face pouring back into your body.

“Oh, I’m sure,” he said. With a flourish, your restraints were gone, limbs free to move, and your eyes widened, your gaze turning to him in disbelief. “Come with me, or I’ll make you. The choice is yours.”

You sneered. “Eat space dust.”

His shoulders fell--a sigh--and he moved forward. “I would have preferred to avoid this,” he said, and grasped your neck again. Not hard, but enough to keep you under his control. “I imagine you’ll enjoy it, anyway.” The thought of fighting him passed through you--but you didn’t want him to inadvertently break your neck, either. 

The hatch opened behind him, and he tugged you forward. You lurched from the slab, feet stumbling to keep up with his pace while he dragged you through the door and down the hall. With every breath that passed under his grip, you found the warmth in your belly pooling higher. It worsened when you swallowed against him, feeling the knot in your throat compressed by his strength. You were disgusted with yourself. But Kylo Ren was so powerful--and being at the mercy of his will alone _excited_ you.

A brief thought of what you’d tell your cohort when you returned flashed through your mind, quickly followed by a second thought: _if_ you returned. The sobering realization did nothing, however, to quell the aching inside of you.

The walk to your destination wasn’t particularly long--but having to pass by officers with Kylo Ren’s hand around your neck still made your cheeks burn. You wondered how you looked to them. Were you a prisoner? An expendable? A consort? The idea only served to spread the crimson further across your face.

When you arrived, Kylo Ren opened the hatch and, after having passed into the room, shut it behind him and shoved you forward with enough force that you wobbled on your own feet. Having been pushed into the hall, you looked around. There were multiple rooms branching from where you stood, but one thing was clear--these were Kylo Ren’s private quarters. Your stomach dropped into space. Though you wanted to ask why he had brought you here, there was a growing part of you that already knew.

“This is ridiculous,” you said. “You think I’ll give up information if you convince me to fuck you?”

“No,” he replied. A pause, and then he tore off his cowl and went to the sides of his helmet. Your breath caught in your chest when he popped the locks, the muzzle swept out with a hiss. With one swift motion, he pulled off his helmet, revealing a young, beautiful face, tousled dark hair, and the softest, pinkest lips you’d ever seen. “I don’t think you’ll need any convincing.”

You were speechless. Out of all the things you’d been expecting, _this_ had not been one of them. 

Kylo Ren’s hand went to his hip, and within a second, a red, raging beam screamed to life. His lightsaber. “Now,” he said, pointing the plasma you as he advanced. “Get in the bedroom.”

There was still determination inside of you. “No,” you replied, trembling as your back hit the wall. The heat of the blade was less than a foot from your neck.

He considered you for a moment, and then his eyes glittered with mischief. Without a word, he inched the weapon closer, watching your face when he brought the saber to your flesh. You howled in pain, moving to jerk away, finding yourself glued by the Force. He pulled back and twirled the hilt, an angry hiss slicing through the air, then brought the blade to the other side of your neck, skin sizzling as he branded you again. You cried out, cursing your body as the searing pain went straight to the kindling of your arousal.

“Pathetic little bitch,” said Kylo Ren, smirk playing on his lips. “You _like_ it when I hurt you.”

“Dammit!” you said, tears welling in your eyes. He was right. How was he _right_?

He killed the saber and tossed it aside, pouncing on you and gripping your neck once more. You yelped at the rub of cool leather on your burns. His mouth was at your ear, the heat of his breath making you shudder. “Tell me how much you like it,” he said. “Tell me how much you _love_ it when I give you what you deserve.”

“No!” you replied, and he slapped you hard across the face, making you sputter as tears spilled down your cheeks.

“Say it,” he said, and bent down to nip your ear, “before I rip off these clothes and fuck your throat.” 

Your thighs squeezed together, and you whimpered, fighting the urge to jellify in his hands. “Go fuck yourself.”

Kylo Ren growled. “Very well, then,” he said. 

The Force held you in place as his strong hands went to your collar and wrenched the threads apart to the seam, exposing your midriff and breasts, still in your bra. With a furrowed brow, he reached back and pulled that apart too, ripping both garments down your shoulders and onto the floor. Shame lit up your neck and cheeks, chin quivering while his eyes travelled the curves of your body, hesitating for a moment on your breasts and their stiffening nipples. You wanted to speak, but your throat was dry, withering any words. Kylo Ren moved on, breaking the tie on your pants before yanking them down with your panties.

“Fuck,” you whispered, thighs clamping together when your cunt was exposed. Your entire body was shaking with anxiety, and you could feel the wetness between your legs, now. You hated it.

He clucked his tongue again as he bent to remove your shoes and pulled off the remaining articles of clothing. “So wet,” he said, slipping his fingers over the lips of your pussy, “and we’ve only just gotten started.”

You shuddered. “What?”

He didn’t respond, only stood and flicked his wrist, having the Force send you to your knees. You seethed when your joints connected with the hard floor, and Kylo Ren grabbed your chin, angling toward him while he worked to remove the length of his cock. When he pulled it out, your breath caught in your throat--he was massive, bigger than any man you’d seen. Already, saliva was streaming from your cheeks in anticipation of taking him in.

“Look at you,” he said, running his thumb over your lower lip. “You can’t wait to suck me off.”

“Put that thing in my mouth and I’ll bite it,” you said, narrowing your eyes. How could this be happening? You didn’t want to give in to him, didn’t want to admit how badly you wanted him. Not yet.

“Bite it and I’ll make those burns the least of your worries,” he replied, and tugged open your jaw, locking it there with an invisible grip, making it so you _couldn’t_ bite him. “Now be a good girl and suck this cock.”

Leather digits wove through your hair while he guided his throbbing cock into your open mouth, pre-cum leaking onto your tongue. Tasting him, you moaned onto his shaft, eyes popping open when you realized what you’d done.

He snickered. “I heard that,” he said, and pushed in deeper, filling you with his length. “So eager for me--and a _spy_ for the _Resistance_ , too.” He slipped out and slapped your cheek with his member before pushing back in, biting his lip while your tongue skimmed the underside of his cock. “What would they say if they knew you were such a filthy little whore, hm?” He bucked his hips, hitting the back of your throat and eliciting a gag. “If they knew I made you choke on my cock?”

You moaned again, his words shooting lightning through your nerves. The fists in your hair tightened while he pulled you further onto his shaft, ignoring the lewd gurgling noises as he slicked himself on your spit. More tears stung your eyes when he started thrusting, easing back and forth over your tongue at first, the pulsing of his member earning another moan.

“That’s it,” he said. “Suck it for me, _bitch_.”

A groan left you as you met his gaze, but all you could do was stare, drawn into the darkening depths of his pupils. At your lack of response, he pulled out, leaving you gasping for breath, giving you only a second to catch his glare before he smacked you across the face with the back of his hand. You wailed in pain, drool dribbling down your chin, and a gloved hand tugged you back to him, the swollen head of his cock prodding your pursed lips.

“A good little whore does as she’s told,” he said, shoving his cock back into your mouth. “Now _take it_.” He craned your neck back and thrust deep into you, your body heaving while you gagged around the size of his dick. “Shit…”

You pulled in your lips around your teeth, working your tongue along his shaft while he fucked into your throat, pushing himself in to the base, shivering every time you swallowed against him. Spit was spilling from your mouth, eyes bleary while he tightened his grip in your hair, pushing deeper and faster with every snap of his hips. You groaned, walls clenching with need, clit urging for attention. His cock twitched on your tongue, and he grunted, pulling out, leaving your lips half-numb.

“Get on the bed,” he said, nodding his head toward the hatch to the bedroom. But you were motionless, stuck between wanting to defy him and needing more of him. At your indecision, he snarled and slapped you again--this time, hard enough to pop a vessel in your gums, spraying a spatter of blood onto the floor. “Stupid whore.”

He wrapped a hand around your neck and dragged you across the ground into his bedroom, tossing you onto the bed like a ragdoll. Your head spun on a wheel, woozy with pain, need, disgust, confusion, _lust_. Fighting for every last inch of autonomy, you rolled onto your back, sitting up and shooting off a leer. Blood dripped from the corner of your mouth--you tasted the copper coating your tongue and swallowed it.. 

Kylo Ren stepped to wipe the blood from your chin, eyes heavy with hunger as his tongue cleaned it from his thumb. “I wonder how the rest of you tastes,” he said, humming in satisfaction. He surveyed your figure while he stroked his cock with his free hand. “Spread your legs.”

The fire between your legs had started to swallow you whole. You wanted nothing more than to spread your legs for him, give him free reign over your body, let him consume you--but most importantly, you wanted, _needed_ for him to make you cum. And yet, the idea of putting yourself on display for _Kylo Ren_ flooded you with shame--shame that was threatened by a growing shadow of incalculable yearning. 

“I’ll give you one more chance,” he said, voice low and dark. “Spread your legs, slut.”

Teeth pinching your lip, you nodded, holding your breath as you peeled your thighs apart, revealing the wet, flushed lips of your pussy. He studied every inch, your red face deepening the longer he looked. 

“See,” he said, gaze flickering to meet yours. “It’s not so hard to be good, obedient girl.”

You frowned, swallowing your nerves, preparing yourself for his touch. But that didn’t happen--instead, he continued to work his cock while his other hand twinged--and then the Force was back, but it wasn’t at your neck, or nailing your arms to your sides. It was an invisible finger dipped in lubricant, swirling around your clit--and against your will, you moaned, deep and long, pussy clenching at the long-awaited pleasure that was already drowning you. 

“Look at that,” he said, pink tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. “That little cunt is just aching for my cock, isn’t it?”

Without thinking, you nodded, lids closing, head falling back while your elbows buckled, struggling to keep you from falling back onto the bed. You heard the wet sounds of his leather gloves jerking his dick as he stepped closer to you. The pace of the Force picked up, and you cried out, fisting his sheets as your legs spread wider, asking for more, feeling your climax approaching fast. The thought of Kylo Ren stroking his cock to your pleasure only spurred you further, your skin aching for his hands, his lips, the pressure of his body on top of yours-- _anything_.

“You want to cum?” he asked. “Are you ready to cum for me?”

“Yes!” you said, body shaking from your impending orgasm. “Yes! Please!”

The Force on your clit disappeared, and you cried out, collapsing onto his mattress, sweat seeping into his sheets. You spasmed with the stolen promise of release, face tight with agony as your cunt pulsed with need. 

“Give me what I want, and I’ll let you cum,” he said. 

“You _bastard_ ,” you said. You’d been so captivated for that moment that you’d completely forgotten who you were dealing with. Despite your agitated arousal, your head was still clear enough to remember that revealing the First Order informant would cost him his life--and cost the Resistance one of their only valuable resources. “You’re not getting a thing from me.”

He chuckled. “We’ll see.”

You felt a smooth, leather hand worming its way behind the small of your back, lifting you forward to resume a sitting position. When you opened your lids, you discovered you were eye-to-eye with Kylo Ren, brown irises simmering liquid gold with desire. Breath rattled in your ribs while his palm slid from your back to the top of your thigh, moving inward until the tips of his gloves brushed the lips of your sex. 

He nestled his face back into the crook of your neck, sucking softly at the unburned areas while his fingers pulled open your folds. There was a sharp intake of breath when two digits teased your entrance while his thumb rested on your clit. 

“Tell me,” he breathed, drawing your skin between his teeth to mark you. 

“No,” you squeaked.

His thumb stroked your clit, digits dipping only a centimeter into your core. “ _Tell me_.”

You moaned, wiggling your hips for more friction, more of his touch--but he moved with you, not ceding a bit. “Fuck you,” you said.

“I didn’t _want_ to do this,” he said. “But you’re being a stubborn bitch.”

Kylo Ren bit into your shoulder--hard--at the same time he plunged two gloved fingers into your warm, wet cunt. You squealed, jerking into him, and he sucked hard at your flesh, curling his digits inside of you while his thumb rubbed your clit. 

“Fuck,” you said, chasing your breath as you rotated your hips on his hand. “Fucking asshole!” Bliss was flowing over you in waves as the warm seams of his gloves caught on the hood of your clit in ways that made you clench around him. “I fucking hate you!”

You thought you felt him smirk against you as he tore deeper into your skin with his teeth--your blood leaking down your chest--rocking his palm into you, digits rolling and scissoring inside of you, opening you up to him. Another moan, sweat beading at your hairline while you bucked your hips, trying to fuck yourself on his hand. Your own hands buried further into his sheets while his tongue drew warm, wet circles on your welting neck.

“Desperate little slut,” he mumbled, and his thumb pressed harder to your clit, rubbing the stiff nub back and forth while your walls pulsed. “So tight… I wonder how you’d feel around my cock.”

For that, you couldn’t repress your whimper, couldn’t hold back the longing squeeze of your cunt. The thought of his cock--thick, hot, throbbing--pushing inside of you was too much to bear. More than anything, now, you wanted that. Wanted it deep in your pussy, wanted it stretching you open, pounding harder and harder into you until you burst, until you came _hard_ around that needy, swollen length--

As if he were reading your mind, his fingers slipped out of you, and you almost screamed, clawing at your scalp as your body revolted. “Gods!” you said. Everything was hazy now. The only discernable thoughts in your mind involved the words _fuck_ and _Kylo Ren_.

“Tell me,” he said, kissing a hot trail to your ear. “Tell me, and not only will I give you the hardest, deepest fucking of your life--I’ll even let you cum on my cock.”

After edging you twice and driving your desire through the roof, you were already gone--his request had just been the prompt.The disappointment and consequences you might face seemed distant, intangible, and your lust-addled brain cared little for anything outside of getting Kylo Ren’s cock inside your pussy and _cumming_. 

So you blurted it out--the name of the informant--and Kylo Ren huffed a smug breath of victory. 

“ _Whore_ ,” he hissed. “Betraying your own faction just so you can fuck me.” He shoved you onto your back, pulling your calves onto his shoulders while he hovered above you on the mattress, making you watch him suck your white cum from his gloves. The underside of his cock slid along your wet slit, and your belly tightened. “Now I’m not even sure if you _deserve_ my cock.”

“You bastard,” you said. “You wouldn’t dare.”

He glanced over your body, wetting his bottom lip again. “I might be persuaded if you beg for me.”

You narrowed your eyes. “Fuck me,” you murmured.

“What was that?” he said. “I believe you were missing a few words.”

A groan. “Fuck me, _please_ ,” you replied, your arousal fueling your frustration.

Kylo Ren shook his head. “How can I know who you want to fuck you?” he said, grinning cruelly.

“Dammit!” you said, punching the bed. “Fuck me, Kylo, you _fucking bastard_ , please, fuck me!”

“Even sweeter coming from your mouth,” he cooed.

With a growl, Kylo Ren clasped a hand over your tender neck and sank into your core, cursing as your wet heat enveloped and pulsed around his cock, breaking you open with his first thrust, wresting a scream from your lungs. He sucked in a breath through his nose as he pulled out and drove in again, a moan escaping him when you squeezed his massive length.

“Fuck,” he said, breath ragged with pleasure. “Fuck, your pussy’s tight.” He slid out and slammed into you yet again, forcing out another cry from your chest. “Can’t wait to fill it up with my cum…”

You moaned, jolts of desire ricocheting through you at his words. The pressure on your throat rendered you helpless to speak as he started thrusting, making good on his promise to fuck you hard and deep. With your legs on his shoulders, he was able to pound you with every thrust, hips slapping yours at a merciless pace while he locked eyes with you, pupils wide and teeth bared in fury.

“Filthy whore,” he said. “Betraying everything you believe in so you can moan and beg for me.” He spat in your face. “You disgust me.”

Another whine of protest against his hand, but this only made him angrier, his grip tightening, his dick hammering your cervix with every thrust, sending shockwaves of delicious pain over your skin. Your face was buzzing again--the delectable, pleasant buzz of cut circulation--and you swallowed and gasped through his grasp. He fucked you harder, deeper, sweat-soaked hair clinging to his forehead, his breath short, quick, coupled with frenzied, furious grunts.

“You like that?” he snarled. “You like being my little slut?”

Face red and numb, you nodded to the best of your ability.

“Good,” he said, pausing to catch his breath between the frantic stroking of his hips. “Because that’s all you’ll ever be good for. Traitorous bitch.” He spat in your face again. “ _Fuck_ , that little pussy feels so _fucking_ good…”

You groaned against him, a plea to let you cum, and his eyes widened.

“You want to cum?” he said. “Then fucking cum.” The Force was back on your throbbing clit, causing a choked moan and a surge of pleasure that shredded your nerves. “Cum for me, whore.”

His words, paired with the increasing, incessant pressure of the Force were enough to do you in. You unravelled around him, body convulsing with waves of white-hot bliss--legs twitching, arms shaking, jaw dropping in a strangled, primal moan. The fierce clamping of your cunt around his cock had his hips stuttering as he roared, spilling his hot cum deep into your pussy.

Kylo Ren crumpled on top of you, the weight of his body crushing you while you fought for air. You were trembling, just like he was, his hips still snapping with the occasional aftershock. Long moments of silence passed, the only noise the echoes of your hungry lungs. Finally, he seemed to have recovered enough, and pulled out of you, sneering as he walked to what you assumed was the refresher.

But you laid there, his cum leaking onto his sheets, his spit on your face, his sweat on your skin--and you wondered what you’d tell your crew when you returned. Again: if you ever did return.

The hatch to the bedroom door opened again, and Kylo Ren entered--generally pieced together. 

“You’ll be sent back in the morning,” he said. “But tonight--you’re staying with me.”

You grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> My bizarre, fucked-up way of thanking bestwithalisp for being a really cool awesome person who I am glad to know and have made friends with. I hope you liked it, boo!
> 
> On that note, I hope the rest of y'all liked it too!


End file.
